Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project Vol 1 3
that the couplet claiming to be his parents were impostors, and the fact that his Aunt May suffered a stroke in - . While in a secret bunker below Washinton, a digger returns with Sneak Thief. She is brought before Spoiler, Orwell Taylor, and his Jury, who inform her that she had failed her audition. She explains that her operation was interrupted by Spider-Man who is in the area. The rest of the Jury is looking forward to another fight with Spider-Man.The Jury fought Spider-Man in - . The take Sneak Thief down to the detention wing where one of the men in black takes her off their hands, insulting them along the way. Sentry doesn't take kindly to these insults, but Ramshot reminds them all that they have enough on their plates, such as making sure their new suits of armor are working properly. Screech, however, considers his teammates to be soft, telling them that he has better things to do than listen to them whine. Later, Maxwell Taylor meets with his father to learn why they have sided with this organization. Orwell explains to his son that this partnership is to help both groups out. His father's curt behavior reminds Maxwell that his late brought, Hugh, was always his favorite.The Jury was formed by Orwell Taylor to hunt down and eliminate Venom. This is because Venom murdered Orwell's son during an escape from the Vault in . He formed the Jury in to capture him. By this point, Spider-Man has run out of leads and places a call to Joe Robertson at the Daily Bugle. Although he is unhappy having Spider-Man calling him so late, he tells the wall-crawler that he can talk to the Bugle's Washington liaison, Vickie Danner, who can provide him with some clues as to what might be going on in Washington. Back in the bunker, Orwell Taylor meets with the two leaders of this clandestine organization, the mysterious Mister D and Mister T. Orwell learns that Mister D wants the Arachnia Project in the hopes of curing himself of cancer. This leaves Orwell to wonder how if there is going to be a change in leadership in the near future and how he can take advantage of this. Meanwhile, Spider-Man arrives at the home of Vickie Danner to learn more about the strange crimewave that has been happening in the area.Vickie asks Spider-Man if he is collecting info for "Webs 2". Peter Parker released a book of Spider-Man photos titled "Webs" in . Vicki has figured out that the digger that Spider-Man faced earlier was owned by his old foes in the Life Foundation, despite the fact that they denied being involved.Spider-Man first ran afoul of the Life Foundation in . The Diggers were first used by the Life Foundation in . She suspects that they have been trying to build a bunker under Washington. In San Francisco, a man is boarding a commercial airliner bound for Washington, D.C. He tells the stewardess that he is heading to a reunion.This mystery man is revealed to be Venom in the . While in the Life Foundation bunker, Sneak Thief begins trying to break out of her cell. While at the same time, Spider-Man is heading back to the Mikashi home to see if Miho can give her any clues as to where he father might being kept. He arrives just as some Life Foundation men come to silence her. The wall-crawler easily knocks out the men and forces their driver to take him to the secret bunker, insisting that they activate the alarm signal. When the alarms go off at the bunker, the Jury is deployed to handle the wall-crawler. Spider-Man finds himself on the defensive against the Jury and their new suits of armor. They force the vehicle off the road, causing it to crash. Finding Spider-Man among the rubble, they wrap the hero up and take him bac kto base. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}